justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Let It Go
|image= |game= (Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist= (Disney's Frozen/Nicki Gonzalez) Hu Wei Na (Jalene) |from=film |tvfilm='' '' |year=2013 |dlc = Classic October 20, 2015 (JDU) December 10, 2016 (NOW) Sing Along (2015) December 21, 2015 (JDU) January 9, 2016https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAwI4h3DKvs (NOW) |mode=Duet Solo (Sing Along) |dg= / (Sing Along) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Sing Along) |effort = Low (Classic/Sing Along) |mc='JDU' Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Sing-Along 1A: Light Cobalt Blue 1B: Blue 2A: Cobalt Blue 2B: Navy Blue |lc= (Sing Along) |gc=Yellow/Lilac (Sing Along) |pc= / (Sing Along) |nogm=4 each (Classic) 2 (Sing Along) |alt = Sing Along (DLC) |nowc = LetItGo (Classic) LetItGoDLC (Sing-Along) |pictos= 116 (Classic) 126 (Sing Along) |audio = |perf=Shirley Henault (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) Sing Along Aurélie Sériné |kcal=25 |dura=3:44 (Classic) 3:43 (Sing Along) }}"Let It Go" (" " in the Chinese spinoff) by (covered by Hu Wei Na (Jalane) in ) is featured on , (under a different name and language as 随它吧), , and . It is also available on Kids Mode through and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are based off of Anna and Elsa from the movie Frozen. P1 P1 (Anna) has strawberry blonde hair in braids and wears a maroon velvet cape, a black and blue dress with a light blue long sleeve shirt, and black lace up boots. P2 P2 (Elsa) has platinum blonde hair in a fishtail braid and wears a light blue dress with mesh sleeves and a mesh cape, and light blue kitten heels. She is also the solo dancer of the Sing Along routine. Letitgo coach 1.png|P1 (Old) Letitgo coach 2.png|P2/Sing Along (Old) Letitgo_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Updated) Letitgodlc_coach_1_big.png|P2/Sing Along (Updated) Background Classic The official logo for Frozen first appears. During the verses, the dancers are in a snowy forest. During the choruses, the background is blue with light blue snow swirls and snowflakes across the screen. The dancer's reflections can be seen at the bottom. During the bridge, Elsa builds an ice castle. The background is based off of assets from the movie. Sing Along The floor contains a large light blue snowflake, which highlights and sparkles. Multiple snowflakes appear and disappear in the air. After the second hook, Elsa builds her ice castle from the classic routine. At the third hook, the background switches back to the snowflake floor. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves for each coach in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: *'P1': Cross your arms. *'P2': Put your right hand on your face, as if in a thinking pose. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Bring your arms down forcefully. Letitgo gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Letitgo gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Letitgo gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Letitgo gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Sing Along There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sing Along routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Throw both arms forward while stepping to the right. Letitgodlc gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Letitgodlc gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Classic *Special New Year Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Disney Hits *Winter Has Come *Disney Hits *Winter Has Come *Easy Peasy Party *Kids Corner *Hot Cocoa and Hot Moves *Duet *All Songs K-R *Easy Peasy Party *Princess *Hot Cocoa and Hot Moves *TV and Movies *Duet * *Unlimited K-R Sing-Along Version *Disney Hits *Fave Friends *Hall Of Fame *All Songs K-R *TV and Movies * *Unlimited K-R Trivia General *''Let It Go'' is the third Disney song in the main series. **This is the first song by Idina Menzel in the series. **This is also the first song in the series to be from a Frozen movie. *Both the Classic routine and the Sing-Along one are the first to feature coaches with a natural skin tone. **They are the second ones if Crazy Christmas remake is counted. *''Let It Go'' was the final track to be revealed through a gameplay on the justdancegame YouTube channel. **It is also the only track in the main track list to be revealed after s release and the final track list s reveal. *''Let It Go'' is the only song on to have a downloadable alternate routine. **It is the sixth one, after Pound The Alarm, Blurred Lines, #thatPOWER, Applause and Just Dance. *In , a Mandarin version of the song is used. The title is written as " ". **It is currently the only Western song to have its audio altered for a foreign game, and one of the few times for any game. *''Let It Go'' was leaked on both the PAL and NTSC box covers. **However, only the NTSC cover mentioned the specific song. The PAL cover only mentioned the artist. ***''Let It Go'' was also revealed briefly in a private YouTube video. *"The past is in our past", instead of the correct "The past is in the past", is seen in the lyrics. *The song s pictogram bar beats at 69 , even though the song s actual is 137. Classic *''Let It Go'' is the second routine in which the movie title is shown before the routine starts, after Prince Ali. *''Let It Go'' is the only Female/Female Duet routine in (recycled DLCs not withstanding). *Similar to other routines with coaches who have copyrighted design, such as Prince Ali and Ghostbusters, Let It Go does not come with an avatar that is based off one of the dancers in its debut. Instead, it comes with a snowflake avatar. *By looking closely at the Gold Move pictograms, it can be noticed that P2 s body is surrounded by several dark pixels. *The album background is different from the background in the menu icon, as it is ligher and the snowflake is more zoomed in. **In (with the use of ) and , an avatar based off of Elsa is available, and the snowflake avatar can now be unlocked after playing the Sing-Along routine. **In via Kids Mode, P1 has her own avatar, which only represents her cape, and the snowflake avatar is used for P2. *In the version, the Chinese line for "Couldn t keep it in/Heaven knows I tried" gets immediately highlighted, although it is sung slowly. *In , there is a glitch when playing the Classic routine: when the last Gold Move occurs, the Gold Move effect does not appear; however, its sound plays. *In the menu, the Classic routine was accidentally placed before Kaboom Pow for a short period of time. *In and Now, the song title for the Classic routine is "Let It Go" (with quotations). However, this is not the case with the Sing-Along version of the routine, which is titled as Let It Go - ALTERNATE/Sing-Along, without any quotation marks. **The quotation marks were later removed in for the Classic routine in April 2016. **This was not the case with , where the Classic routine was placed in the A-E section due to it having quotation marks on its title, while the Sing-Along routine is listed under the K-R section. ***The title was fixed on on May 8, 2019, but the Classic routine was still misplaced. ****On May 15, 2019, the Classic routine was placed at the end of the A-E section, before There Is Nothing Better In The World. *****The song was properly placed in the K-R section on June 1st, 2019. *''Let It Go'' is labeled as "Top Track" in the section of the official website. However, its representative picture shows the Sing-Along version instead of the Classic one, with an almost completely absent user interface. **In spite of that, when one clicks on the picture, the site opens the preview gameplay for the Classic version.https://www.youtube.com/embed/V8NviUImwE8?rel=0&enablejsapi=1 ***Additionally, the picture is named "frozen_288762.jpg", instead of using the actual song title. Sing-Along *The Sing Along version is the last DLC in the series. From onwards, they are replaced by . *The menu icon is different in the shop than in the menu, as the coach is in a different pose and has a more visible mouth. The lipstick is not present in the routine. **This is the second case in the series, after I Need Your Love. *The lines "Don t feel" and "Here I ll stay" become immediately un-highlighted after they are sung. *In , the song is titled "Let It Go" with quotations (in spite of the Classic routine not having quotations) and the artist is "Disney Frozen" instead of "Disney' s' Frozen". **Also, in the preview of the store, "#Disney" is shown on the corner. **This also happens in with the Classic routine. *On the Xbox One, Let It Go (Sing-Along) came out roughly a month after it did on the other consoles *In a Behind-the-Scenes version of Boom Clap, the routine is incorrectly labeled as On-Stage.https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=130&v=QND-KKe_tm0 Gallery Game Files Letitgo_cover_generic.png|''Let It Go'' Letitgodlc cover generic.png|''Let It Go'' (Sing Along) Letitgo cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) LetItGo_Cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic, 2016-''2019) letitgo cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (Classic, ''2020) Letitgoalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Sing Along) letitgo_jd2015 cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) letitgo jdu cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) letitgodlc_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Sing Along) Letitgo banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Letitgoalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Sing Along) Letitgo map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Letitgoalt map bkg.png| map background (Sing Along) Letitgo cover.png| cover (Classic) Letitgo cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) LetItGo_BC.jpg| cover (Classic, updated) LetItGo Cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Letitgodlc cover@2x.jpg| cover (Sing Along) LetItGoDLC Cover 1024.png| cover (Sing Along) Letitgo snowflake jd2015 avatar.png|Snowflake avatar in letitgo snowflake golden ava.png|Golden snowflake avatar letitgo snowflake diamond ava.png|Diamond snowflake avatar Letitgo snowflake jd2015 avatar.png|P2 s avatar Letitgo p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar in letitgo p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar letitgo p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Letitgo p1 jd2018 ava.png|P1 s avatar in (Kids Mode) Letitgo snowflake jd2018 ava.png|P2 s avatar in (Kids Mode) Letitgo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Letitgodlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Sing-Along) In-Game Screenshots LetItGo2015.PNG|''Let It Go'' on the menu LetItGo20151.PNG| routine selection screen LetItGo20152.PNG| routine selection screen LetItGo2015China.PNG|''随它吧'' on the menu (PS4) Letitgo zh1 menu.png|''随它吧'' on the menu (Xbox One) Letitgo zh1 coach.png| coach selection screen LetItGo2016.PNG|''Let It Go'' on the menu LetItGo20162.PNG| routine selection screen LetItGo20163.PNG| coach selection screen Letitgo jd2017 menu.png|''Let It Go'' on the menu Letitgo jd2017 load.png|Classic s loading screen Letitgo jd2017 coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen Letitgodlc jd2017 menu.png|Sing-Along on the menu Letitgodlc jd2017 load.png|Sing-Along s loading screen Letitgodlc jd2017 coachmenu.png|Sing-Along s coach selection screen Letitgo jd2015 gameplay 2.jpg|The leaked photo Letitgodlc jd2015 gameplay.jpg|Sing-Along gameplay ( ) Promotional Images Letitgo jdnow promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic, ) letitgodlc jd2015 promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Sing-Along) letitgodlc jd2015 promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Sing-Along) letitgodlc jd2015 promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (Sing-Along) letitgodlc jdu promo gameplay.jpg|Sing-Along Version on the website Letitgodlc promo.jpeg Letitgo facebook promotion.jpg Behind the Scenes letitgo bts.png Others Letitgo thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Letitgo thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Letitgo jdnow glitch.png|''Let It Go'' appearing in the A-E section in IMG 20180521 150258 612.jpg|Different square of the Sing-Along Version in the shop letitgo background.png|Classic/Sing-Along Background Kisskissletitgoaltproof.png|Alt version in the files Jdu-endcard-pricedrop-thumb 317195.jpg|Beta background seen on a advert. Videos Official Audio Idina Menzel - Let It Go (from "Frozen") Frozen - Let It Go《随它吧》 (Mandarin)(普通话) 『Official MV』 Let It Go (Nicki Gonzalez Version) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Disney's Frozen - 随它吧 Teasers Let It Go - Gameplay Teaser (US) Let It Go - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' 5☆ Stars - Let It Go - Just Dance 2015 - Kinect 随它吧 - 舞力全开2015 Just Dance 2016 unlimited Let It Go 5 stars Let It Go - Just Dance Now Let It Go - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Let It Go Let It Go - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Let It Go - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance 2019 Kids Let It Go 'Sing Along' Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance 2015 Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance 2016 Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance Now Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Let It Go (НА ПОДПЕВКАХ) by Disney's Frozen (PS Move) Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance 2019 Behind The Scenes Just Dance 2015 BTS- Nicki Gonzalez records Let It Go References Site Navigation it:Let It Go tr:Let It Go es:Let It Go de:Let It Go Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Chinese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Nicki Gonzalez Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Shirley Henault Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs by Idina Menzel Category:Average Songs Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette